A Name of Destruction
Plot We see a sixteen years old version of Jaden running through an alley. The sky is dark, like if it’s going to rain. The boy suddenly stops and looks around. He then sighs and pulls off his glove revealing the Parasitrix’s symbol. Jaden: Oi, where are you two? We see Moto with a communicator in his hand. There is a girl that has long crimson hair and blue eyes. They both are standing in an alley. Moto: We could ask you the same thing. Where are you? Jaden, through communicator: Don’t know. Girl: How don’t you know? Jaden, through communicator: Ya know what? I will go find the target and silence it alone. Girl: And take all the money for yourself? Jaden, through communicator: Why should I? Girl: Cause you need them? Jaden, through communicator: Like hell, and I told you to don’t expect a present from me for your birthday. Girl: You big jack- Moto: Xetra! This is enough. Xetra, putting her hands together under her chest annoyed: Ok. Moto: Do you think that the target is near you, Jaden? Jaden, through communicator: She is aiming at me at the moment. He looks up and directly at the brown haired girl starts aiming at him with a pistol from behind the corner. She looks at him shocked and fires multiple times. The bullets go through the boy not leaving a scar. Xetra & Moto, through the Parasitrix: Jaden! Jaden: I will call you later. He shuts the communicating functions and disappears from view. The girl then starts running. She trips and falls on the ground looking around scared the girl gets up and runs again. She gets out the alley and on the street, but there are no people. Jaden: I was waiting for you. The girl’s eyes wide from hearing this voice. She looks up and sees Jaden sitting on the roof of a building on the opposite side of the street. He smiles and jumps down, turning his arm into the yellow robotic one and hitting the ground making it shake. The girl looks scared. She fires some more, but the boy blocks them all with his arm. Jaden: Are you an idiot? Because only a real idiot would think that this would work! She tries to run back into the alley but when she turns around Jaden is already there with his arm blue. He kicks the pistol in the arms, sending it flying. Jaden: Nah-nah, no more running from me, you are here for my entertainment after all! The girl tries to push him, but the boy dashes behind her and kicks her in the back knocking her on the ground. Jaden: Slowly as hell, guess that you are also overweight, but hiding it, right? The girl looks at him angry and embarrassed at the same time. Jaden: What did I hit a nerve? The girl tries to get up and run away, but he grabs her by the right leg making her fall again. Jaden: If you are going to run like this every time then I better make sure you won’t be able to walk! The girl’s eyes wide and soon a scream filled with agony and pain echoes through the streets. Jaden is laughing maniacally as a still bleeding leg falls behind him. He looks at the crying girl with his maniacal smile. Jaden: Hey, I got an idea. He moves his hand toward the girl, she tries to get away, but is paralyzed by both pain and fear. Jaden grabs her left arm and looks her directly in the eyes. Jaden: I tear you piece by piece. The girl’s eyes fill with horror, and soon a cry follows it. Jaden looks at the bleeding arm in his hand for a second before throwing it at the side where the leg is. He then looks at the crying girl again with disgust. Jaden: Tch, nobody will like you with a body like this. The girl, whispering: Just kill me. Jaden: You said something? The girl, whispering a bit loudly: Just kill me. Jaden: I can’t hear you, brat! The girl, yelling: Just kill me already! Jaden: Oh, you want to die? (He moves his face closer to her) Are you sure about this? I haven’t even started having fun. Girl: I beg you. Jaden: Eh, why not. He raises his right arm and it turns into the robotic one. Jaden: But if you expect me to do it painless, then you are wrong as hell about me! His hand turns into a drill, and the girl’s eyes wide in horror once again. Girl: No, please, don- (The drill hits her in the chest) Kya-a-a-ah-h-h-h-h! Blood splashes everywhere. Jaden’s arm turns back to normal, covered in blood, along with his clothes. He looks at the bloody mess in front of him with disgust. Jaden: How pathetic, ten taydenites? I won’t give even one for this. He turns to leaves, but the place around suddenly grayish out. Jaden: What the heck? (He looks around everything is grey) Grey background? Looks like someone has paused time letting only me moving, with other words I was caught between time, but where is the source of this? (He puts his clear hand under his chin) He most likely is outside the space of this universe, watching and waiting to make his glorious appearance. A purple lightning falls from the sky a few meters behind Jaden. He turns around and sees a person in a long dark-grey robe with a metal mask hiding his face and purple light glowing from the holes for his eyes. Person: Jaden! Jaden: Purpnil! Person: What? Jaden: Jaden Purpnil, I figured that as someone who controls time you could know some things about them that I don’t want to remember, so I finished it for you. Person: (to himself) Purpnil? (He shakes his head) Ah, right, right. I got what you mean. Jaden: So, why don’t you use your remaining five seconds life to tell me who you are? Person: Really? Couldn’t you tell by the outfit? Jaden: Alternative me? Person: No, how did you- (He notices that both have similar outfits) Oh… so much with originality. Jaden: Five. His hand turns blue as he dashes toward the unknown person, but right before reaching it disappears. Jaden: What the- Person: So slow. Jaden turns and sees that the unknown is behind him. Jaden: This is my line. He charges again, and the person disappears again, Jaden then turns around and throws a fireball hitting his target and knocking it. Jaden: How pitiful, to expect me use the same strategy twice. Person: You could be a good role-model. Jaden: Cause you didn’t put the effort to look at your crystal ball and see this coming, oh please. Person, getting up: Not about this, I’m talking about your personality. Jaden: Makes even less sense. He throws several fireballs but the person dodges them all. Jaden: Of course. The person fires a beam of purple energy, but a diamond shield appears before Jaden taking the hit. Person: Diamonds. Jaden: The only thing that doesn’t age, even a moron could knew what is going to happen. The person teleports away just before three diamond spears come out the ground. The unknown appears over the wall and fires multiple time beams. Jaden: Didn’t even look if I’m there? Are you really controlling time or what? A fireball hits the person in the back, knocking him on the ground. It tries to get up, but Jaden kicks him throwing him in the air and then pushing him at high speed, before changing back to the Pyronite hand and blasting him at the other end of the street. Jaden: Come on now, are you saying that I can destroy time itself now? And I thought that my only purpose and possibility in this world is to ruin lives into the ashes of my own despair. Person: You thought I was fighting you? All this was so I could hear what you have to say. Despair? Why is this? Have you in fact lost interest in being the villain of this story and your own life? Do you really hope for a change given to you by someone else? I know your past present and future and trust me you will never be able to become something better than that. If you really believe that you can use this arm only to bring despair then there won’t be a better time for me to save both of us from this unpleasant reality of yours? Before Jaden could reply he felt strong pain shaking his whole body and slowly looks at his right side. His shirt is almost destroyed and his arm is missing, blood is falling on the ground. Jaden, shocked: M-my arm. Just then the pain hit him at full force making the boy scream in agony. He falls on his knees and looks at the unknown person. Jaden: How did you? Person: I control time, did you forgot. Jaden: Damn you! He gets up and starts running, hiding in the alley. Person: Oh please. It disappears. Jaden walks slowly his side leaning toward the wall leaving a big trail of blood behind him. The boy tired finally falls on his chest and starts panting. Person: The blood lost hit very fast, huh? It teleports in front of Jaden, who is shown to don’t care much. Person: Don’t tell me the great Destroyer of Spacer is now afraid of dead. Jaden: Me, afraid? (He gets up ignoring the pain and looks directly at the person) I’m not afraid of something like this, nor is this my dead. You aren’t a hero, because a real hero wouldn’t kill for god knows what reason. Only a villain would be able to show to care about other lives, only a monster like me. And monsters can’t be killed by monsters, so even if you kill me now, you will only take my role and sins. Go on, finish things, but this way you will only fall into bigger despair than before. Person: Bravo, what an amazing speech, too bad that there wasn’t anyone here to hear it, it’s a speech lost in time. He raises his hand and a sphere of purple energy forms in it with sparks coming out of it. Jaden, weakly: Heh, and I finally got hope for a new beginning. (He closes his eyes preparing the take the blast) If this is my punishment for my sins, taking away my only chance to become a better person then I must nod my disappointment from the way the universe works. Such punishment would never satisfy the poor souls whose live I took in my craziness. The person throws the sphere, but before it could hit a portal opens and grabs Jaden pulling him through it. Person: What the-? It teleports, both of them appear on the street where Jaden lost his arm. Person: How did we end here? Jaden: Like I know. ???: Mystlix! Mystlix: Ugh, he followed me. Suddenly an orange portal appears between the two and a third person joins them. He is a boy not older than Jaden wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt under it, he has some metallic parts on his chest, right hand and leg. The boy’s face is hidden by a hat and a mask making only his orange eyes visible. Mystlix: Chrono. Jaden: Who are you? Chrono: What do you think you are doing, Mystlix? Mystlix: I could ask you the same thing? Why are you stopping me from saving the universe? After all this is the thing you are supposed to do too. Chrono: If I remember correctly you were always trying to destroy the universe, not save it. Mystlix: I’m just trying to survive her, kid. I have seen his future, (He points at Jaden) and killing him is the best way to save our futures. Chrono, looking at Jaden: The safest way, yes, but not the right way. He is blessed by the gods. The same gods that could make like if we never existed, if they choose to destroy us with him, I have no rights to oppose, my duty is to serve them. Mystlix: So, you will fight me? Chrono: If needed then yes. Mystlix: Very well. (He opens a portal) Then let’s see how this will turn out. He enters the portal and disappears. Chrono then turns toward Jaden, who is trying very hard not to fall unconscious from the blood lost. Chrono: You are lucky, being blessed by the gods. (He moves his right arm over the boy’s head) Now rise! Golden arced blades come out the metal dive on the time traveler’s arm taking the form of a circle. Jaden could hear the sounds of a clock, suddenly orange aura goes through his entire body returning his lost arm and repairing his clothes making all blood disappear from them. Jaden, getting up: You did a big mistake helping me. Chrono: Did I? Too bad cause I know you pretty well. How weak and broken you truly are. Jaden: Are you an alternative me? (Chrono nods.) Why do the gods need a monster like me? Chrono: I don’t know guess they have seen something in you. Jaden: Like hell. Chrono: My job here is done. (he turns to leaves but stops and turns back toward Jaden) I just want to tell you that I have meet a few alternative versions of us, like Alex Bloodson and Avice Nobleblood. Jaden: And? Chrono: They are like you in some ways, the first is a hero but prefers being a monster and shows no true care about others, while the second is childish and has a nice heart but has chosen the way of a villain. Jaden: I don’t see any connection with me. Chrono: I’m just trying to say that everyone choose his path alone, our futures aren’t controlled by anyone, so if you want to get away from that nightmare you are living don’t way salvations from someone else, and do the change by yourself. If you do this maybe the predictions that Mystlix saw about your future won’t come true and the Destroyed of Space won’t exist. Jaden: You are just trying to make sure that you will survive, right? Chrono: Somewhere deeply, maybe. Jaden: But… I’m not sure that I’m still able to choose a different path. The darkness and hatred have already taken and the last spark of hope and innocence it me a long time ago. Chrono: Whatever you say. (He transforms into a copper Chronosapien with eyes, mouth and glass on the chest being orange) We will look forward the next time we meet you. Jaden: We? Chrono, opening a portal: Yes, I and your alternative counterparts, we all hope to meet you in the future, or the past ‘cause you know time traveling stuff. Jaden: Yeah, yeah. Chrono then steps through the portal which closes behind him. The time starts going as before and Jaden sees Moto along with Xetra running toward him. Moto: Dude! The two stop in front of Jaden. Xetra: You have no idea how much time it took us to come here. Jaden: Don’t talk about time to me. Moto: Something wrong? Jaden: I just learned something interesting. Xetra: And what is it? Jaden: Not of your business! He turns his back at them and starts walking away. Xetra, with a childish voice: Awww, he is so not fun. Moto: This is Jaden for you. They heard a thunder and look up. Rain starts falling from the sky. Xetra, hiding herself with her hands: Really? Moto, trying to do the same: And no umbrellas! The rain suddenly stops falling on them as a shadow covers the two. Jaden steps between his partners. Xetra looks up and sees that he is using his Necrofriggian wings to covers them from the rain. Xetra: Aw~! Moto: Bro, you are- Jaden, looking away: This never happened, got it? The two took a second to understand what he said and the nod at him silently. Jaden, still looking away: Good, not let’s go back. He walks in front with the other two following him from behind taking cover under his wings. The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Xetra, Chrono and Mystlix make their first appearances * Chrono reveals that both he and Jaden are blessed by the Gods. * Jaden lost his right hand for the first time. Characters * Jaden Purpnil * Moto Kusori * Xetra (first appearance) * Chrono (first appearance) Villains * Mystlix (first appearance) Aliens Used By Jaden * Ghostfreak * Armodrillo (x2) * Fasttrack (x3) * Heatblast (x2) * Diamondhead * Big Chill By Chrono * Clockwork Trivia * This episode airs a weak earlier. Category:Episodes